the_delta_versefandomcom-20200215-history
SCRAT
SCRAT (short for Strategic Combat Reconaissance and Assault Team) is a US-based international military counter-terrorism and intelligence agency and a special operations unit. Serving as an augmentation to both the CIA (formerly known as the OSS) and eventually PRAD, its main purpose was to gather intelligence on-as well as protect people worldwide from-threats that were not of this Earth. History Founding After the end of World War II and the beginning of the Cold War, the United States government realized that the current intelligence agency, the OSS, was not enough to combat intelligence threats, and wasn't designed to fight forces not of this Earth. United States President Harry S. Truman said on a radio broadcast in 1945: Because of this, Harry S. Truman, through an executive order known as Executive Order 61, created the Strategic Combat, Reconaissance and Assault Team, also known as SCRAT. Operation Iron Wolf When Operation Iron Wolf, a Soviet supersoldier program, reached the attention of the American public, SCRAT began recruiting Soviet defectors and employing them as double agents against the USSR to combat similar threats. SCRAT was mainly responsible for bringing down Operation Iron Wolf, with help from civilian detectives and local law enforcement. Merge with PRAD In 1959, SCRAT merged with PRAD, a paranormal investigation team, and expanded its role to include combat against not only foreign spies, but unknown entities like cryptids and supernatural malevolent beings like demons and poltergeists. Following this merge, SCRAT became one of the biggest intelligence agencies, the second largest after the Israeli Mossad. It also became the special operations brach of PRAD. War in Vietnam During the Vietnam War, SCRAT, alongside the CIA, trained South Vietnamese guerillas and soldiers against North Vietnam. They also performed covert sabotage operations against North Vietnam and their Soviet allies. Partnership with APEX In the year 2002, a year after the 9/11 attacks, SCRAT signed a business deal with APEX Corporation, allowing them to receive equipment built by APEX Corporation. This greatly enhanced SCRAT's arsenal and made SCRAT agents more efficient operatives. War on Terrorism TBA Notable members 20th Century TBA 21st Century *Austin Barnes *Janet Dubois *Dennis Richburg *Laverne Guernon Equipment and Technology Agents within SCRAT had access to a wide range of weapons, ranging from military-grade guns to melee weapons that appear to be centuries ahead of the time. As time went on, they were able to enjoy tons of gadgets from Apex Corporation. Weaponry *'M1A1 Thompson' *'Colt M1911A1': Standard issue firearm for agents during the early years of the Cold War. *'Browning Hi-Power': Standard issue firearm for agents during the later years of the Cold War. *'Mauser C96' *'Smith & Wesson M&P': Standard issue firearms in the early years of the 21st Century. *'SIG-Sauer P226': Standard issue firearm for agents in the latter half of the 21st Century. *'Smith & Wesson M&P Compact': Used by field agents in operations requiring high mobility *'Glock 19': Primary firearm issued to Special Ops commandos. *'Beretta 92FS' *'FN FNX-9' *'Heckler & Koch P30' *'Smith & Wesson 910' *'Heckler & Koch UMP45' *'Heckler & Koch MP5A3' *'FN P90' *'Remington 870' *'Mossberg 500': Used by recon teams during the Vietnam War *'Colt M4A1: '''Primary issue firearms for recon teams and strike teams throughout the 21st Century. *'IMI Tavor TAR-21' *'FN FAL''' *'FN F2000' *'FN SCAR-H' *'Steyr AUG A3' *'M16A4' *'Daniel Defense DDM4 MK18' *'SIG-Sauer SG552' *'Nemesis Arms Vanquish' *'M24 SWS' *'Desert Tactical Arms Stealth Recon Scout' *'Fabrique Nationale EGLM' *'Milkor MGL Mk 1L' *'Airtronics RPG7' *'M136 AT4' *'MM1' Vehicles *'UH-60 Blackhawk' *'AH-6 Little Bird' *'UH1 Huey' *'MRAPs' *'Dune Buggy' *'AH-64 Apache' *'Apex Guerilla'-An armored SUV with a mounted minigun, also comes in pickup truck form. *'Apex Pyre'-An armored semi-truck *'Apex P996' Viper-Fighter jet that is seen as an advanced version of the F-18 Hornet/F/A-18 Super Hornet *'Apex C-9 Hot Gryphon'-Cargo plane based on the C-130 Hercules and the AC-130 Spectre. The base aircraft doesn't have any weapons, but Apex has also built Hot Gryphon gunships as well. Gallery Laverne Guernon.png|Laverne Guernon, an asset of SCRAT Kathleen E. Williams.png|Kathleen Williams, an asset of SCRAT Dennis Richburg in 2019.png|Dennis Richburg, an asset of SCRAT More SAS soldiers.jpg British SAS soldiers.jpg Category:Factions